walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
David Parker (Video Game)
David Parker is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. He is seen with his two students, Ben Paul and Travis. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Almost nothing is known about David's life prior to or as the outbreak began. All that is known is that he was a band director at Stone Mountain High School. It is also revealed that he taught both Ben and Travis. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Shortly before the events in "Starved For Help", his camp was raided by bandits, who killed several teachers and students, and raided their supplies, causing David, Ben, and Travis to flee. "Starved For Help" David is first seen in the woods, screaming because he was caught in a bear trap (most likely set by the St. John's brothers) while being accompanied by Ben and Travis. Lee Everett, Mark, and Kenny arrive and begin assisting with his leg. At this time, Travis warns Ben not to trust them as they might've been the people who raided their camp. Mark discovers that the bear trap had been tampered with and cannot be undone. Walkers arrive to attack them all, but Kenny and Mark are able to stall them while Lee goes about getting David out of the bear trap. Free David: Lee saves David by cutting off his leg, freeing him from the trap, and then is carried by Mark. Travis, unfortunately, is distracted and devoured by walkers. David is then taken back to the motor inn, where he and Ben are allowed inside. Mark sets him down on a pickup truck so Katjaa may work on his bleeding leg, but he ultimately dies of blood loss. He then reanimates as a walker unbeknownst to Lee and Katjaa and attacks the latter before Lee saves her. He then attacks Lee, who manages to hold David at bay until either, Larry, Carley, or Mark comes to assist him and kill David. Ben will then explain how David reanimated. Leave David: If David is not cut out in time, Travis will attempt to take Mark's hunting rifle, but is accidentally shot. They will take Travis back to the motor inn, leaving David behind to be devoured by walkers, something Lee apologizes for. Death ''Free David'' ;Killed By *Andrew St. John (Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Danny St. John (Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Brenda St. John (Indirectly Caused, Alive) The bear trap he was trapped in was altered to have no release latch. Danny is shown to be setting a similar, if not the same, trap near the barn door when Lee and Kenny escape the freezer. These facts, when taken into consideration, point towards the bear trap David was stuck in being used by the St. Johns to capture people for meat. *Lee Everett (Accidental, Alive and Caused, Zombified) *Larry (Zombified, If Doug is saved and axe given to Larry) *Mark (Zombified, If Doug is saved and axe given to Mark) *Carley (Zombified, If Carley is saved) If Lee chops his leg to get him out of the bear trap, he will be brought back to the motor inn and Travis will get devoured by walkers. After David dies due to blood loss, he reanimates and jumps on Katjaa. Lee manages to save her, but is attacked by David. Lee gouges David's eyes out, after which, Larry/Mark axes David in the head, but only if Doug was saved. If you saved Carley in Episode 1, she will shoot the zombified David in the back of the head. ''Leave David'' ;Killed By *Andrew St. John (Caused) *Danny St. John (Caused) *Brenda St. John (Caused) The bear trap he was trapped in was altered to have no release latch. Danny is shown to be setting a similar, if not the same, trap near the barn door when Lee and Kenny escape the freezer. These facts, when taken into consideration, point towards the bear trap David was stuck in being used by the St. Johns to capture people for meat. *Lee Everett (Caused) *Zombies If Lee fails to save him, the group will ultimately have to leave him for the walkers as they then have a wounded Travis to tend to. Killed Victims This list shows the victims David has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Ben Paul David was Ben's band teacher at school, surviving together for three months. Ben was worried about David, pleading with Lee to save him and was upset when David died. Ben seemed to respect David as he called him Mr. Parker. Travis David was Travis' band teacher at school, surviving with him for three months. Travis was worried about David and tried to help him only to get shot. (Determinant) Travis seemed to respect David as he called him "Mr Parker". Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Starved For Help" Trivia *If Carley shot David after he turned, his head incorrectly appears as if he was axed. *Early in development, if the player left David behind in the bear trap, then he would be the one having both legs chopped off by Danny St. John, as Mark was left behind in the bandit attack of the next episode. This was scrapped for an unknown reason. *It is possible for the player to hack into his leg several times but still leave him to die in the bear trap. *According to unused audio clips, David witnessed a lot of traumatic events. One of these was his students being raped to death by bandits while he was forced to watch. *David is the first of two characters to be seen in the Video Game with his leg caught in a bear trap; the other character that can be in this situation is Danny St. John. (Determinant) *David was originally going to be found by Lee Everett at the St. John's dairy farm instead of Mark. **This is backed up by the unused audio lines from "Starved For Help", where David can be heard speaking Mark's line. *For the 2012 Video Game Awards, there was a humorous rendition of David Parker being caught in a bear trap involving Samuel L. Jackson taking the place of Lee Everett. The video bears several intentional contradictions with the actual scene: **In the video, David states that there's a release button on the trap where there is none in the video game. **The walkers are much further away and walk slower than they do in game. **Samuel is much more eager to chop off David's leg than Lee in the actual game. Category:Amputated Victims Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Macon Category:NPC Category:Notable Walkers